The Padme and Shmi Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: A record of the correspondence between Padme and Shmi, covering the events of TPM through ROTS. Shmi, who is concerned for Anakin's safety first contacts Padme just after Anakin is freed. She asks Padme to watch over Anakin.
1. Note 1 Shmi

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme**

**Timeframe: From TPM (when Anakin leaves Tatooine for Coruscant) through ROTJ events**

The quick background story of the Padmé and Shmi Notes-

Qui-Gon has just informed Anakin and Shmi about the bet with Watto, and that Anakin is now free.

Shmi knows that Anakin and Padmé have formed a friendship, and asks Padmé to look after her son.

And the story begins... 

* * *

Note 1:  
Padmé,

You seem like a very nice girl. I'm glad my son brought you and your friends here. I hope that everything turns out all right for you. Anakin will be leaving with Qui-Gon, so can I ask that you keep an eye on him for me? He's only 9 years old…and he's going to need all the strength he can get from other people. Can I get you to promise me that you will make sure that nothing bad happens to him on his trip to the Jedi Council? Please…he is my favorite son, and I love him dearly.

Shmi


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Shmi,

Yes, of course I take care of him. Anakin has been very kind to me, he's become a good friend. I don't have many friends like that. I will see to it that Anakin is taken care of and that he arrives on Coruscant safely. And now that our ship has been fixed, I don't think we'll have very many problems. Please, feel free to contact me again if you have any questions or even if you just want to know how your son is doing.

Padme


	3. Note 3 Shmi

Note 3

Padmé,

Thank you so much for agreeing to watch out for him. Now I do not have to worry so much about him. Between you and Qui-Gon, I believe Anakin will be taken care of until you reach Coruscant.

I am really pleased that you have met and befriended Anakin. I have watched you and my son over the past couple of days, the short time you have known each other, and I noticed the special friendship. Treasure it, because, as you said, it is rare.

Please let me know about your planet, and your mission on Coruscant, and of course…of what is happening with Anakin.

Thank you for giving me your word that you would protect my dear Anakin. You have no idea how much that means to me.

How is your trip going? Have you arrived on Coruscant yet?

Watto is still upset because he lost Anakin as a slave. I'm trying to do the best I can. I will not rest until I hear that my son is safe. You must write to me often to inform me about what is happening.

You are such a kind person, and I'm so glad that Anakin is with you. I know that Qui-Gon will watch over him too. I trust him.

But I can't help feeling sad that Anakin is gone.

Shmi


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Shmi,

We have arrived on Coruscant and I haven't been able to see Anakin much. He went with Qui-Gon and I had to go with the Queen to prepare for the meeting with the Senate. Don't worry about him, he's in good hands with Qui-Gon. I don't know his padawan, Obi-Wan, very well, but if Qui-Gon is his teacher, then I'd trust him too. The last time I saw Anakin was at the landing dock, but I've made sure to keep contact with Qui-Gon to make sure Anakin is alright. Anakin's been writing to me too, and he's told me that he misses you very much. I thought you'd like to know that.

I don't know how much I'm going to get to see Anakin once I leave Coruscant. But something tells me that he'll keep in contact with me, at least for awhile. I will be sure to let you know how he's doing and any updates on his training that I have. Again, try not to worry about him too much. He's in good hands with the Jedi. They'll take care of him.

Padme


	5. Note 5 Shmi

Note 5

Padmé,

Thank you for keeping an eye on Anakin. You are such a sweet girl. So the Jedi Council is interviewing him? Please let me know how the interview goes. I wish I could be there for my son to cheer him on, and to encourage him.

I have gotten to know Qui-Gon well. I trust him with my son's life.

Just telling me you care about him a lot means a lot to me. I trust you with him, and I know you are responsible. Yes, since he is 9 years old, he is a little boy to you. It pleases me to know that you feel that Anakin will be very important to you at least for a while. I hope that you are able to stay in contact with him for at least a while longer, like you thought you would. Dear…please, please be careful on Coruscant. I have heard horror stories of some of the darker parts of that planet.

Please, when you see him next tell him I'm all right. I know he's going to be worried about me, and I would rather have him focus on his new life.

Oh…give the Queen my best wishes that the Council will help her with the situation.

If you know anything about what Anakin is doing, you must always tell me.

Thank you for telling me that Anakin misses me. I hope it does not affect him much. I knew this would be hard on him. Anakin has never been away from me like this.

Shmi Skywalker


	6. Note 6 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Shmi,

You're welcome. It's my pleasure to keep on eye on Anakin. Although I haven't had much opportunity to see him personally, he's written me several notes letting me know what's going on with the Council. He said they interviewed him but doesn't know if he's going to be trained yet. He said they didn't tell him anything when he was interviewed and I know that made him angry. I hope everything goes well for him though because he really wants to be a Jedi. I think he has the abilities to do it. But if he isn't trained, I'm sure he will be returned to you, which might be for the best in the long run although I know you don't feel the same way. I, personally, just believe that he belongs with you.

I will be sure to let Anakin know that you're alright. I know that will make him very happy. I will also give the Queen your regards. And thank you for your warning about Coruscant. That was very kind of you. As always, I will continue to let you know how Anakin is doing.

Padme


	7. Note 7 Shmi

Note 7

Padmé,

I am doing well, thank you. Make sure Anakin is safe…Anakin told me you are going back to Naboo? I assume that by the time you receive this letter, you will either be well on your way to Naboo, or you will have already arrived. Be very careful about the Trade Federation.

Anakin also told me the council said they wouldn't train Anakin? Why? What's wrong with him? He has the power and skill, I know he does. Is it something wrong with his health or something? He's a very healthy boy…there is not much wrong with him…only one thing that I can think of, and it's not even that bad at all. There must be another reason then.

You mean there is still yet a hope for my son to be trained? Very good. Please let me know. I don't know what will happen to him if he is not trained! He is only 10 years old, and I'm afraid he'd die if he's just left to survive on his own.

Tell him that I love him very much, and that I miss him too. I am worried sick about him…going to an invaded planet. Tell him that for me!

Anakin told me a little about a Senator Palpatine. Senator Palpatine is your Naboo Senator, I take it. Is he a nice man? You have great faith in him, since you are so confident that he will succeed in talking to the Council to stop the trade Federation.

Watto has been treating me a little badly, but don't tell Anakin that. I don't want him to worry. I think Watto has been beating me because he's still upset about losing Anakin as a slave.

Please let me know how everything is going for you.

I assume you have landed by now. Let me know what's going on, and especially what's going on with Anakin. I worry about him so much.

I hope you're right…that Qui-Gon will make the Council train Anakin. I worry about it though. Anakin is my youngest, but he is my favorite child. I have two other children, Rhun and Owen, but I don't think I'll ever see them again. My husband, Summoner Skywalker (he changed his name to Cliegg Lars) sold me to the Hutts while I was pregnant with Anakin because our family was in deep financial trouble.

Oh…about that…well Anakin has asthma, but it's not very bad. That's all I meant by my statement. (That's what I meant when I said that there is something wrong with Anakin, but I doubt that would cause the Council to reject him).

Padmé, dear, I have accepted my role as a slave. I had to accept it almost 10 years ago when my husband sold me into slavery. Do not worry about me. You cannot free me. I am under a different government than you…I am under the Maurders, and you are under the Republic. I hope that one day I may be freed.

I'm glad that he misses me…because I miss him very much too. I'm going to miss him every day for the rest of my life, wondering what kind of man he'll turn into.

Anakin also told me there would be some kind of battle. If anything, protect Anakin. He is way too young to experience war first hand, and I don't want any harm to come to him. I trust you with him, as I told you before. Protect him, and protect him well.

Has Qui-Gon been teaching Anakin Jedi things? That would please me very much.

I wonder what kind of man Anakin will grow up to be.

If he is not trained, where will he go? Qui-Gon told me he was willing to leave the Jedi Order and train Anakin himself. I hope it doesn't come to that. Don't even suggest that! I will not let Anakin become a slave again, after he was freed.

Shmi Skywalker


	8. Note 8 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Shmi,

I'm glad you're doing well. I worry about you, as does Anakin. I'm doing my best to take care of him, but I can't control the Council's decision about him. I wish there was something I could do about that, but the Council believes he's too old to be trained. I honestly don't know what's going to happen from here.

Anakin is very upset about the Council's decision, if you hadn't already guessed that. He doesn't think it's fair and he's right. I don't understand the decision, it's doesn't seem right to build up his hope and then shatter it to pieces so cruelly. He wants very much to be a Jedi, but now, I'm not sure if that can happen anymore. It's so unfortunate, and I don't know what the Council is going to decide to do with Anakin. I promise you I will do everything I can to help him.

I am on Naboo right now and Anakin as well as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are with me. There is going to be a battle, but I assure you that Anakin will remain safe. I will personally make sure that he is taken to a safe place before the battle begins. I can't stay with him, however, because I have to be in the battle as well.

There's something I have to tell you...but you must promise me that you will keep it a secret. I'm not really a handmaiden. I am only disguised as a handmaiden. I am really the Queen of Naboo. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but I had to come to Tatooine in a disguise because I didn't completely trust Qui-Gon. I regret lying to all of you, but I had to do it. Anakin is very mad at me for lying. I hope that one day he will be able to forgive me and see that I had no other choice.

Because I am the Queen, I will use all my power to make sure that Anakin is taken care of. If you'd like, I could arrange for him to stay on Naboo. I could definitely find work for him at the palace and would make sure he went to school. Then, he would definitely be able to come visit you, and even might be able to free you someday. Maybe, when you look at it this way, it's better that Anakin isn't trained. He won't have to abide by the strict rules of the Jedi Code and would be able to see you from time to time. You see, Jedi cannot have attachments. I believe we both would count as an attachment so Anakin would not be able to have much contact with either of us if he was trained. I realize that you want him to be trained, and to be completely honest, I do too. Anakin wants it so badly, and I can't help but support him in that. I was trying to help you see it in another way. The battlte is going to begin soon. I must go.

Padme


	9. Note 9 Shmi

Note 9

Padmé,

Do not think of me when you are in the midst of such an important battle. I will be here on Tatooine, where I have always been…at least for so many years that it seems like always. Nothing has changed. I am fine. It is you and Anakin that I worry about, and those with you.

I understand that you cannot control the Council's decision about him. That is all right. We will just have to see what becomes of this. Thank you for your continued support of my son.

You will be in the battle (or are in it)? Please be careful!

You are really the Queen of Naboo? My goodness! I will keep it a secret, but I hope that Qui-Gon and those with you know. Thank you for telling me, dear. Anakin knows of this now…oh yes…I had forgotten. He told me last time when I received a message from him. Do not worry, he cannot be very mad at you for lying. As his mother, I know him pretty well. He thinks very highly of you, and he will not be mad at you long…if he is mad at you at all. I would guess that it will not take him long to forgive you.

If you could arrange for Anakin to stay on Naboo, I would really appreciate that. It sounds like a very nice planet, and I am sure that Anakin would appreciate that. Now that I know this, I do not feel so hopeless for Anakin, if the Jedi Council does reject him. I do not understand this "attachment" thing. You believe that both you and I would count as attachments? Why. I am his mother, and you are his friend.

Freedom is not important to me right now. I have lived so long in slavery that I forget what it is like to be free. I am just glad that my son Anakin was given the opportunity to have a free life. He is whom I care about. If I am meant to be, I will be freed. If not, I will remain a slave. There is little I can do about my condition.

Anakin has contacted me, and explained your current situation. I'm glad that you have entered the palace now. Very good. Battles are very dangerous. Make sure that Anakin is not involved. Please let me know what has happened. Make sure Anakin is very safe. It makes me nervous to think that he is inside the palace too.

Anakin said that Qui-Gon told him to stay in the cockpit of one of the ships? Will he be safe there? I hope nothing happens to him. You must be calm, Padmé. Remember that the success of your endeavor depends on your actions. You must be calm so that you can handle the situation to the best of your ability.

He also mentioned that a man has shown up and engaged Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in a fight? Oh dear. That man must be dangerous. I hope Anakin stays away from them. What kind of man is it? Do you think the Jedi will be all right?

It pains me to hear that Anakin is in such a dangerous place. He is only 9 years old…almost 10, but that is way too young for a person to be in the scene of a battle. I hope you are also safe.

Anakin has now shot destroyer droids out of your path? I'm glad that my son was able to help you in a small way.

I would have to guess that you have made some sort of progress in the place? But maybe you have not yet reached your goal. I have no idea. I can only rely on you to give me an update of your progress. You are probably not able to check on Anakin right now. I hope he is all right.

Shmi Skywalker


	10. Note 10 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Shmi,

Don't worry about me. I have many skilled people around me to protect me and I've also been trained in protecting myself. I'm confident that we will survive this and we will emerge the victors in this battle. The last time I saw Anakin he was shooting destroyers out of our way, which was a great help to us. He is fine, I can see him right now and he'll be safe in the cockpit because no one can see him there who doesn't know he's there.

I promise I will do everything I can to arrange for Anakin to stay here. It really seems like he won't be trained now because he is too old, too dangerous, and has too many attachments. I don't understand this. How can a nine-year-old be dangerous? And if he is, why would they want a dangerous person to leave like that? Wouldn't they want to watch him and make sure he wasn't a threat of some kind? I just don't understand the Jedi ways and I doubt I ever will.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are fighting a Sith lord right now. I don't know where they are but I hope they survive. I didn't trust Qui-Gon at first, but now I see that he is a very wise man that should be trusted. He knows what he's talking about and I respect that in a person.

Thank you for your advice regarding the battle. It means a lot to me that you care so much and you hardly know me. I never had a mother, but I feel like I do now. Thank you very much. I will keep an eye on Anakin as much as I can.

Padme


	11. Note 11 Shmi

Note 11

Padmé,

Be sure you tell me the minute the fight is over and Anakin is safely on the ground again. Anakin has told me that his ship took off, and Qui-Gon suggested that his ship might be taking him to the Droid Control Ship! That must be very dangerous, as there would be enemies around it. I worry about him so much when I know the danger surrounding him. It seems like you are in great danger as well. I wish you luck…my son's life may depend on your success. As I have told you before, I trust you with his life.

You said that you think the thing Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon is fighting with is a Sith? That cannot be good.

Have you gotten to the Viceroy yet? Anakin said that was your goal. But he said that you needed the Trade Federation Control Ship destroyed. Were your fighters able to do that? Please tell me when you are safe at last.

Thank you. I am pleased that you have offered your palace to my son. You have been so kind to him and to me! I do not understand Jedi ways either. Qui-Gon has also promised me that he will train Anakin. I trust him with Anakin, and Qui-Gon suggested he will train Anakin, even if it means leaving the Jedi Order. I hope it does not come to that. But if it does, Anakin could stay in the palace on Naboo while receiving training from Qui-Gon. That would be nice.

A Sith Lord! I hope that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan survive as well. They are resourceful men. Good…I am glad that you see Qui-Gon in a different light than you had before.

You are welcome, dear. I am sorry to hear that you never had a mother of your own. Do you know what happened to her? Maybe one day you will meet her. Thank you so much for keeping an eye on my Anakin.

Let me know how the battle is going.

Shmi Skywalker


	12. Note 12 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508  
Shmi,

The battle is not yet over but we're getting close to the end. I won't go into the details of it, but I think we have a chance to win this. The last time I spoke with Anakin, he was in space heading towards the Droid Ship. I don't know what's happened to him since then, but I'm going to find out for sure. I'm sure he's alright. He's smart and knows how to take care of himself.

I hope there is some way Qui-Gon can train Anakin. I know Anakin wants that more than anything but if Qui-Gon can't get the Council to change their minds, I don't see how it is possible. But as soon as this battle is over, I can start making arrangements for Anakin to live in the palace, but only if he still wants to. I don't want to force him into anything. Chancellor Palpatine also mentioned that he could find Anakin a job in Coruscant but I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't really trust Palpatine, it's difficult to explain because I don't really understand why I think this way. There's just something about him that I don't like.

I don't know what happened to my mother or my father. I was raised by an older man in Naboo and was never really told what happened to them. Maybe someday I'll be able to find them.

Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him for you.

Shmi


	13. Note 13 Shmi

Note 13

Padmé,

Have you have been able to get to the Viceroy? If so Wonderful!!!!!!!!!! But you said that you needed the Trade Federation Control Ship destroyed. Were your fighters able to do that? Please tell me you are safe at last.

WHAT? Anakin went out into a space battle? My 9 (he's almost 10) year old boy went out into battle? He did not return to the planet after going out into space. Anakin told me this himself as well, but to have his story confirmed by you…. Anakin told me that he's the one that destroyed the Control Ship? You have no idea how proud I am of him…but he better not take stupid risks like that ever again. He has never flown a ship before…and he is so young. You do not know how alarming this news is to a mother. Has he landed on Naboo again? I want to know that you have seen him with your own eyes…alive.

Can you confirm if he has returned yet or not? Please tell me how Anakin is doing…

And I hope your own part in the battle has gone well. Anakin may have destroyed the Droid Control Ship, but what about the others involved? Have you accomplished your goal as well?

Yes…I hope that Qui-Gon can still train Anakin somehow. He promised me he would. I have not heard from him in a while, and I am starting to grow worried. Have you heard from him?

Anakin and I will be forever indebted to you if you would assure that he is taken care of. If he could stay on Naboo, that alone would be wonderful. You do not trust the new Supreme Chancellor? But isn't he from your planet? Anakin said he was a very nice man. He told me how Chancellor Palpatine had comforted him, and how kind the man was. I suppose that politicians generally have a way of unsettling us at times.

I am sorry to hear that you do not know what happened to your parents. However, you are fortunate to have been taken in by a loving person, and I know that whoever raised you would be proud of you. I hope that you do find your birth parents someday.

Thank you again.

Shmi Skywalker


	14. Note 14 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Shmi,

We won the battle! We were able to stop the Trade Federation and now, my people are safe! I really believe that this is all thanks to Anakin, who blew up the Trade Federation Control ship. That deactivated the protective shields around the droids so the Gunjans were able to defeat them. You should definitely be proud of him, he is a very brave little boy.

I am sorry to say this...but I thought you would like to know. Master Qui-Gon didn't survive the battle with the Sith. Fortunately, his padawan, Obi-Wan did and also defeated the Sith, but we have lost a great Jedi, and for me, a great friend. We will all mourn this loss for the Republic and I believe his funeral will be held within the next few days on Naboo.

Now that Qui-Gon is gone, I don't know that there is any hope for Anakin to be trained. I wish there was something I could do or say to the Council to change their minds, but they seem to be set in their decision. If this is the case, and I believe it is, I would be happy to look after Anakin and find a place for him in the palace.

I have also decided to have an awards ceremony to honor our heroes, Anakin and Obi-Wan. I wish there was some way you could be there as well. Thank you for all your kind words of encouragement and concern throughout the battle. They were a greater help to me than you could ever know.

Padme


	15. Note 15 Shmi

Note 15

Padme,

That is such wonderful news! You have won the battle. Yes, Anakin did tell me that he was the person who destroyed the droid control ship.

I am very proud of my son! Yes, but I do not want him in space again for a very long time, and definately not in a battle!

I'm very sorry to hear that Qui-Gon did not make it. I really trusted him with Ani. But what will happen to him now? I understand that the Council refused to have Anakin trained as a Jedi. My poor little Ani! He must be so disappointed. Is there a job that you could give him on Naboo? I do not want Anakin to be on his own out there in this galaxy. He is only 9 years old! I would be so grateful if you could find a place for Anakin there on Naboo. At least I would know that he would be safe.

It would have been nice to honor Qui-Gon's memory at his funeral. Let me know how it goes.

An awards ceremony sounds so wonderful! I wish I could be there for Anakin. But you are there for him. Watch over him for me. I asked Qui-Gon to watch over him, but now I must pass that role onto you.

I must go now.

Shmi


	16. Note 16 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Shmi,

You certainly have every right to be proud of Anakin. I still can't believe what a brave thing he did and that he won the battle for us, no less. But I can definitely understand why you wouldn't want him in space again for awhile.

I still don't know exactly what is going to happen with Anakin's future as a Jedi. I know that he still really wants to be a Jedi but if they turn him away now, you have my word that he will be taken care of. I'll make sure he's happy, educated, and given a future here on Naboo. I just wish there was something I could do for you as well...but as you know, the Republic's mandates mean nothing on Tatooine. I'm so sorry about that.

I thought you should know too that Anakin seems to be doing well, in spite of everything. He's very excited about seeing fish and grass and I'm happy to show him. I know he must be scared right now but you've raised a very strong son. He's doing a good job of keeping a brave face, which what Qui-Gon would have wanted, I'm sure.

I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm being called to the ceremony for Obi-Wan and Anakin now. I'll keep you posted as soon as I hear what the Council decides. I hope all is well.

Padme


	17. Note 17 Shmi

Note 17

Padme,

I have heard the wonderful news that Anakin is to be trained as a Jedi! He has just told me.

Unfortunately, this also means that he can no longer contact me. He has told me that he can no longer contact anyone who is not on Coruscant. I don't understand this rule, but if it is the only way that his dream of being a Jedi comes true, then I will let go of him. I must. Anakin also told me that he can no longer contact you either. Since this is the case, I do not see the need to stay in contact with you. It would only cause me pain, and I feel that I would be using you if we stayed in touch. I might tempt you to try to contact him to find out how he was doing, and then it would damage his Jedi training. I do not want to see him get expelled so early in his training.

Please do not take it the wrong way. I don't want you to think that I don't like talking to you. I have enjoyed getting to know you. You truly are a kind, compassionate young women. I know that you will continue to be a good Queen. You will do so many good things for the Republic.

I will not forget you, Padme, or the kindness that you have shown to me and my son.

Anakin has told me again that some day he will come back to Tatooine to free me. I did not tell him that that is very unlikely. I do not expect him to free me.

Thank you for showing Anakin around your planet.

I'm glad to hear that he is handling Qui-Gon's death well. It must be so hard on him.

Please do message me back to let me know how the ceremony went. After that, I will not correspond with you. I want you to know that I will not forget you, and I wish you all the best for your future.

Shmi


	18. Note 18 Yoda

Shmi,

I will miss being able to talk to you. You have been a comfort to me in these trying times. I was also notified that I will not be able to speak to Anakin, but I know the Supreme Chancellor maybe he will tell me how Anakin is if I ever see him.

Obi-Wan was knighted, the Council felt that he had passed his trials. I am sure you are probably going to miss Anakin I know I am, but he is happy to become a Jedi.

I think that when my term as Queen of Naboo is over I am going to run for the senate. I do not think I could just sit at home, after being so active in keeping Naboo safe.

Please take care of yourself, and please do write me again once you get the okay from the Jedi Council. I will probably never see Annie again and it will be nice to hear how he has changed once you are able to see him again.

Padmé

Shmi,

Yes, Anakin becoming a Jedi is wonderful news. At least something good has come from all of this. I can only imagine how excited he must be right now. He's probably bouncing off the walls!

The ceremony went as well as it could have gone. It was tasteful and as I was told, fitting for a Jedi. His body was burned on a pyre in front of the witnesses during the ceremony and I think it was a good tribute to the man Qui-Gon was. Anakin held up well during the ceremony as well and had asked to stand between Obi-Wan and I, which allowed me to keep an eye on him (just to make sure he was doing alright).

I understand why you don't want to contact me anymore. I'll miss hearing from you but I understand why you need to do this. I'm sorry Anakin won't be able to contact you and he's also informed me that he can't write to me anymore also. While I understand the Jedi's reasoning, it still seems cruel to me to force him to cut off contact with everyone he's ever known and loved. But we don't need to discuss this any further, especially since there's nothing either one of us can do about it. While we'll both miss Anakin, we should take comfort in the fact that he's finally getting to live out his dream and just forget about everything that comes with that.

That being said, I wish you the best, Shmi. I don't know what else I can say. Please know, that if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact me and I will do everything in my power to help you.

Take care, Shmi, and I promise to check in on Anakin as much as I'm able to.

Padme


End file.
